you are my winner
by CenTon9502
Summary: John lost at wrestlemania 28 in the most important match of his career, he feels terrible for some certein reason, could his long time boyfriend Randy meke him feel better? CENTON, SLASH, sexual content, what more could you ask for? you're gonna love it


**Disclaimer: I don't own neither of Randy, John, or any of the people mentioned, I just own my imagination and they own themselves, hope you like it**

"The rock bottom! the cover! . . . 1 …2 …3!"

It was over john had lost in the biggest match of his career. . .

Sad and disappointed he walked slowly in the ramp, he couldn't help it, he felt terrible and tears started rolling down his blue eyes . . . he didn't knew what was worst, the fact that he felt he had let the Cenation down, the fact that he lost against the man he despised with all of his being or the fact that he felt he had failed to his long time love Randy, who was in the locker rooms recovering from the massive chokeslam he suffered during his match that same night.

A mix of sadness, disappointment and a bitter rage were pouring in his heart while he was walking back to his locker room, the look in his eyes said it all, he needed no words to express how he was feeling and the other superstars in the corridors could see it, John met with new world heavy weight champion Sheamus in his way to his locker room.

"Hey Cena great match tonight, you were awesome, as always" Sheamus said with his Irish accent trying to cheer him up.

Nothing worked, head down in disappointment sign, he just placed a hand on Sheamus' white shoulder.

"Congrats" he whispered and left him alone, starting once again the slow walking.

He was distracted, out of his world and he almost crashed with Natalya, she tried to say something to him but the words didn't come out, john's sadness was contagious, she gave him a quick hug and an "I'm sorry"

John finally arrived to his locker room and sat on one of the benches, trying to understand what had happened and trying to find the way to overcome it, but he couldn't.

He was just sat there nothing more, didn't moving not even thinking, he was starting to have some serious thoughts about his future, but those were cutted by the sound of the locker room's door opening behind him.

He turned immediately; he just wanted to be alone and was about to kick out who ever it was but he stopped when he saw his boy entering to the room.

He was fully dressed, wearing a red tight shirt and black jeans, sneakers on his feet, he tried to look at John's eyes but he turned his face.

"We should get out of here" he told him with his calmed manly voice, but for once john didn't feel shivers, he was lost in his own thoughts

"I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, hurry up so we can go back to our hotel" Randy told him, no seductively, no cocky, no dirty, really serious tone in his voice and then he left the room.

John stood up from the bench and quickly put on a black shirt, a leather jacket, his blue jeans and his basketball sneakers, a cap on his head almost covering his sad eyes.

20 minutes later they were on their way to the hotel, they were stuck in traffic, John was frozen on his seat, he didn't want to talk with Randy cause he didn't know how the hell he was gonna be able to look into his eyes and not cry, 15 minutes later they were still stuck where they had been for the last half hour, still no one had said a single word, the silence filling the air, Randy moved slowly his hand and tried to grab John's but he pulled it out from his boyfriend's reach, Randy didn't persist, he grabbed the steering wheel and waited until the other cars were moving

An hour later they finally arrived, Randy parked on the parking lot and they took their stuff out of the car, they passed through the lobby and quickly got into the elevator.

Randy was a bit claustrophobic, so he tried to get closer to john but he refused to steeping out of Randy's way, once they were out they walked through the large corridor

They entered their room and placed their bags next to the king size bed, Randy let himself fall into the soft bed.

John entered the bathroom and closed the door, staring into his sad eyes reflected in the mirror, that wasn't the John Cena he was used to, he didn't recognize himself

Ten minutes ran away and he was still there, he didn't notice Randy had entered the bathroom, hands embracing and caressing John's waist, John saw Randy's icy blue eyes in the mirror, no desire on them, it was something that touched John's heart and almost made his sadness disappear, but then the thought of letting Randy down came back to his mind and the tears started rolling down his eyes, Randy turned him around, he cleaned the tears from his face and kissed him gently in the lips, John didn't respond.

Randy took his hand and led him to the bed where both sat.

"Do you wanna talk?" Randy told John softly

John opened his mouth but no words came out

"Come on Johnny talk to me, you need to" Randy almost begged him

"I let everybody down" he said sadly after a long silence

"No you didn't!" Randy told him loudly, in disbelief of what he just heard

"Yes I did, I let the fans down! . . . I let you down!" he said almost crying

Randy cupped his face with his hand, eyes meeting

"Don't ever say that again, don't dare you to say it" Randy told him very seriously

Randy's tone almost scared John; he was gasping so hard he was unable to talk

"Listen Johnny you didn't let me down, you didn't disappoint me, what happened tonight was just proof of how an amazing man you are, yeah maybe Dwayne won, but he did it for money, and even when you knew what was gonna happen you went out there, you dealt with a crowd that was completely against you and still you did what you does best, but why did you do it?

John didn't say anything

"Respond to me John, why did you do it?"

"Because I love it?" he said with a shaky voice

"Yes! You do love it! You are a man who gives it everything for those things and those people you love, it doesn't matter if it hurts you, if it makes you feel uncomfort or if you don't like it, Johnny . . . that's one of the reasons why I love you so much" he told him so softly and lovingly that John's heart started to melt by hearing Randy's cheering words

A small grin appeared on John's face but he was also surprised, Randy wasn't the kind of man who shared his emotions with someone else

Randy saw John's dimples appear on his face and he smiled almost immediately

"Johnny you said no one remembers the second place, but you are first place in many people's hearts including mine, you didn't have to prove anything to anyone, you already did it" he told him while he was running his hand in John's short hair

John smiled and started rubbing Randy's left cheek, touching the scruff in his boyfriend's face, both getting blushed and closer to each other

John rested his forehead in the younger man's both staring into the other's eyes, finally Randy made the first move, his lips meeting John's, that was the moment when John's sadness disappeared and was replaced with urgency of touching and exploring every inch, every muscle, every fiber of his boyfriend's body

Despite that, both kept the peace in their acts kissing softly each other's beautiful lips, but that didn't last longer, John put his hands on the back of Randy's neck while Randy rubbed John's muscular back, both getting horny as hell while the kiss became more desperate and demanding

John bit Randy's lower lip asking for entrance and Randy gave into it immediately, opening his mouth, waiting for John to shove his tongue inside

"I love the effect I have on you Ran" John told to his boyfriend, smirking before shoving his tongue into Randy's mouth

"That's because you're so damn gorgeous Johnny" Randy said while he rubbed John's chest

The desire was in the air, lust in both men eyes, both desperate for flesh contact

John pulled Randy's red shirt off his body as fast as he could; Randy did the same with John's jacket and shirt

"You are so beautiful Randy" No lust in his voice just an immense love and peace

Both laid on the white sheets of the bed as they kissed; John shoved his tongue into Randy's hot and wet cavern, Randy moaned and shuddered into the kiss as he felt John exploring the confines of his mouth with his soft tongue

John felt himself getting hard on his pants as he heard Randy's moans

Randy got hard immediately when he felt John's now hard member pressing against his thigh

John felt Randy's hard on pressing against his own and he started grinding his member into Randy's groin as they had a tongue war

They broke up the kiss, both panting and gasping for air, there was no tuning point, both wanted it, both needed it

Randy rolled John over so now he was on top, he started licking the scar on John's neck that drove him insane, John running his hands on Randy's bare tattooed and tanned back

Soon Randy was licking and biting John's pink nipple, kissing his chest and rubbing his waist with his hands

"Oh yes baby!" John moaned loudly, he was squirming in pleasure

"You taste so good Johnny" Randy said seductively now kissing and licking John's abs

John leaned his head back on one of the pillows, arching his neck, eyes closed panting and moaning as he felt his boyfriend from nine years kissing his abs and rubbing his inner thigh

Randy started rubbing John's covered cock with his hands and lips, John felt shivers running through his whole body and returning to the tip of his cock

Slowly Randy unbuckled John's belt and pants and he pull them off from John's legs

John cupped Randy's cheeks and brought him back to his lips, once again tongues rubbing each other, their half-naked bodies meeting in a tight embrace

The kiss lasted what it seemed to be hours, it left them weak and panting, but they didn't care they continued doing it

Randy went back down to John's hips and uncovered John's hard member, his eyes widened

"Come on baby do it, I bet you are hungry, put your beautiful lips in my cock" John pleaded Randy, grabbing his head and running his fingers in Randy's lips

Randy pulled John's boxers off his hips and started licking with the tip of his tongue John's length

John's breathing becoming harder and heavier

Randy licked John's weeping head, tasting the salty precum

"Do you like it Johnny?"

"Yeah, more please baby" John moaned

He eased his mouth over the head, then down the shaft. Randy's teeth gently scraped John's hot flesh, and his tongue danced around after the teeth

John moaned and squirmed, hips rising off the bed, trying to push more of him into Randy's mouth but Randy pushed John's hips back down and held them still as he continued sucking. John moaned, threading his fingers through Randy's hair.

"Oh baby that feels fucking amazing faster please!" John begged his voice was almost drowned by his moans that were filling the room

Randy continued with the same pace, enjoying the moment, tasting his loved man

Randy raised his head still sucking John's cock; he looked into John's eyes, the love they shared for each other was obvious

John's heart was touched by the look in Randy's eyes

"Faster baby! Harder, take it all, I know you can, please!" John moaned desperately

At the firm tone Randy did as he was told sucking and stroking John's sack at the same time

Randy went deeper and deeper in John's nine inches cock, rubbing the back of his throat with it

They continued for several minutes until it was all John could take, it was too much, he felt like his cock and sack were about explode

"Baby I'm gonna come!"

John tried to pull Randy off his member but Randy refused

"No Johnny, I want this, let me taste your essence"

Randy sealed his mouth on John's cock once again; he licked the head and poked the tip of John's cock with the tip of his tongue

John exploded immediately, screaming Randy's name and squirming in pleasure while he rewarded Randy, his hips jerking up as he came, filling Randy's mouth with his hot cum

Randy swallowed every drop of John's sweet cum happily, enjoying the taste. He continued sucking, slower and gentler. He wanted every last drop. He moved up John's length and began gently sucking just the head until the older man was soft

John pulled Randy up, kissing his lips, tasting himself in Randy's mouth, he didn't care about that, they rolled over once again so now John was on top

He started whispering into Randy's ear how much he wanted him, how much he needed him, how much he loved him, Randy moaned at the thought of John claiming him, touching him, making slow, long, deep, passionate love to him

John started kissing Randy's neck rubbing his tongue and teeth against it, sending shivers through Randy's spine, making him squirm in need to feel more of his beloved John

John kissed Randy's bare chest rubbing his sides, while Randy leaned his head back on the bed and rubbed John's back almost marking his fingerprints on it

John captured one of Randy's nipples and Randy moaned John's name, he smirked and continued sucking it, playing with it, while he grabbed Randy's perfect ass

Randy was panting so hard that John raised his head up in concern for his boyfriend, but he smiled when he saw him, eyes closed and licking his lips with each and every one of John's moves

He went back down to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment he had gave to the other one, Randy's cries filling the air

Hearing Randy's moans and cries got John hard immediately; they were music for John's ears

He went down to Randy's pants and boxers, he pulled them away from his body so now both men were naked, both staring into the other's bare body, their hard fleshes rubbing each other, both moaning at the feeling of their hard cocks together, they kissed again, tongues dancing together, the kiss was different from all the others, this was slow and sensual, innocent, so full of love and passion that their hearts melted in the kiss and their souls merged in one

While they were kissing John lowered his hand, he started rubbing Randy's abs then he grabbed Randy's cock, he started to gently stroke it

"God I love when you touch me John" Randy said panting

"And I love to touch you Ran" a dirty tone in his voice

"Oh yes! Make me feel good Johnny!"

John smirked by hearing Randy's voice full of lust and desire, so he started grinding his member against Randy's, both covered with sweat and panting with John's actions

John started chewing Randy's collarbone while Randy was moaning and running his hands on the small of John's back

John kissed all his way down to Randy's hard member, he stroke it a few times with his hand, he took the precum from Randy's cock with his fingertip and tasted it while he was looking right into Randy's blue eyes

"Taste good Johnny?" Randy asked curiously

"As always baby" John replied to his lover sucking his finger, trying to excite Randy even more

John's actions worked as he saw his boyfriend's cock almost slapping his abs

He sealed his mouth around Randy's cock and took all his boyfriend's length inside his mouth, a scream of his name indicated John that Randy was enjoying that as much as him

He was sucking hard and fast moving his tongue at the same time, Randy tried to thrust his cock in John's mouth but he kept Randy's hips on the bed

"That's my job my beautiful viper" Randy grinned with John's words and obeyed his lover's orders

He continued sucking Randy's delicious flesh, going down to the base of his cock and all the way up, licking the head and occasionally rubbing it with his teeth loving how Randy squirmed in pleasure every time he did that

Randy was moaning like never before in his life, that was the best blowjob ever, he felt John rubbing his balls with his left hand at the same time he was licking his shaft, he griped the sheets tightly, the pleasure running through his whole body, he almost passed away when he felt John's fingers rubbing circles against his entrance, he squirmed in pleasure with John's touch

"Ready to go to heaven baby?" John said grinning

Randy couldn't even respond, but it was sure thing that he was already in heaven, the pleasure had him blinded so bad that he didn't even notice when John took the lube out of the drawer

A loud moan escaped from his mouth when he felt one of John's lubed fingers shove inside his tight hole

John started thrusting with his finger while he was sucking Randy's member, being careful to not rubbing Randy's prostate . . . yet

Randy was so filled with pleasure, he couldn't even find his voice to scream John's name, it got more intensified when he felt John insert a second finger in his hot and tight cavern

John continued sucking, faster and faster, scissoring Randy's hole with his fingers, watching his boyfriend shudder more and more

It was too much, much more than Randy could take and John knew it, he could feel Randy's heart raising its speed, Randy found it impossible to breath, he was reduced to panting, he was reaching his climax, but John didn't wanted it to end that soon, so he stopped sucking and he continued scissoring and stretching his boyfriend's channel

A few minutes later Randy fully recovered his breathing, John was aware of it, and once again he sealed his mouth around the younger man's head and took all of his length in his mouth

"Oh baby! Yes! More please!" Randy was surprised he was able to speak

John was so talented with his mouth; he knew exactly how to make Randy feel he was in heaven and hell at the same time, that was one of the things Randy loved from John, he was sure John was the only man in the world that could do that

John kept sucking and stretching his lover's channel, Randy was on the edge, about to explode, he tried desperately to catch his breathing so he could speak

"No Johnny stop!" Randy shouted

John looked up into Randy's blue eyes, concern in the older man's eyes

"Are you ok gorgeous?" John asked worried, fingers still in Randy's hole

"I am Johnny, but I want to come with you inside of me not in your mouth" he said with a smirk in his face, that typical smirk that Randy used to manipulate everyone who watched it, even when he didn't want to do it

John smiled, he loved when Randy said those words "That sounds good baby, I love when we do it at the same time"

John took the bottle of lube and lubed up his cock, then he did the same thing with Randy's hole, rubbing circles against Randy's entrance, lubbing him up

John placed the head of his cock in Randy's entrance, he looked right into Randy's blue eyes, his heart jumped with happiness as he saw those beautiful eyes, eyes that on TV were mostly locked into a cold and dangerous look were now shining with the intensity of the sun, shining with love for the older man

"Are you ready for me handsome?" John said grinning while they stared into the other's eyes

"I was born to be ready for you Johnny" Randy said trying to concentrate himself into John's deep voice, breathing as slow as he could, trying to be relaxed

Randy's words made John fight with the thought of telling him the real reason of his sadness earlier that night, the real reason why he hated losing his match with Dwayne

"Lost in your own thoughts Johnny?" a cocky smile across Randy's face

"No, is just that I think it would be more comfortable from behind baby" John lied, whispering in Randy's ear, sending shivers to every fiber of his body

"No, like this is perfect Johnny, I love to see when you get inside of me" Randy said with a bit of concern in his voice, he felt exposed, vulnerable, he was so innocent when it came down to intimacy, innocent at a point sometimes he was unsure he was doing the right thing, but he was with John, the man he had known nearly for twelve long years and his boyfriend for nine, the man he had loved since day one, the man who had been his first and only lover, the man who taught him all the amazing things of love and sex

John could see all those things reflected on Randy's eyes and the urge to be inside of him became stronger

John smiled and caressed Randy's tanned and muscular thighs "Put your legs around me baby"

Randy spread his legs and wrapped them around John's waist as he felt John starting to push his flesh against his hole, he couldn't help it, it hurted and he cried in pain

As much as John loved to hear Randy's cries and moans he had to stop "Baby if it's too much for you let me know, I will stop if you want to, I love you so much to hurt you"

Panting and covered with sweat Randy found his words "It's ok Johnny, just give me a second, you're huge!" both smirked with Randy's words

Both waited a few minutes until the expression of pain in Randy's face disappear, John's head was inside Randy's entrance, Randy leaned forward "Make love to me Johnny" he whispered with a low husky voice in his boyfriend's ear

John grinned, he gave him a quick kiss and resumed his slow thrust, inch by inch into Randy's tight hole, both quietly moaning as John filled Randy up with his penis

Randy felt like it seemed to be like hours until John was fully buried inside him, the pain he felt before melted away and was replaced by a feeling of fullness; he gave John a few seconds to adjust in the correct position inside his hole

Once John was fully inside both men moaned at the mixed sensations, Randy shuddered in pleasure, he loved to feel John's huge hot cock deep inside his body, feeling John's warmth running through him; John loved to feel Randy's ring embracing him, squeezing his cock tightly even after all those years, just like the first time when he took Randy's virginity away

"Move Johnny please" Randy didn't need to ask it twice

John started thrusting slowly into the younger's man ass, pulling his cock almost out of the ring and thrusting back inside, Randy squirmed trying to get closer, a loud moan torn from his lips

"Oh my god Johnny you're so good" Randy panted

"I love your tight ass baby! You are fucking squeezing me!"

He continued doing it peacefully, enjoying the expression in his boyfriend's face with every thrust in his hole, soon Randy was pleading in need, he wanted to fell more

"Please Johnny harder! Faster!" Randy said, a loud moan after every word

John increased the intensity of his thrusts hitting Randy's prostate immediately, caressing it with every move, Randy screamed the older's man name every time his sweet spot was stimulated

Randy wrapped John's large back with his arms, kissing the scar of his neck and shoulder blades while John was thrusting, running his hands in each in every one of John's well defined muscles, moaning as loud as he could as his prostate was repeatedly hit, his lover's size and huge muscles were an aphrodisiac for him

John leaned down and kissed Randy's lips, he shoved his tongue on his lover's mouth, thrusting with it at the same rhythm he was with his member

The kiss was short cause both men were moaning and they couldn't do both things at the same time

"Touch me baby, I wanna come with you!"

John slid one of his hands between them and wrapped his hand around the younger man's cock, jerking it with the same rhythm of his thrusts

Randy pushed his hips up so he could get John even deeper in him

John continued hitting Randy's prostate and stoking his cock, making the younger man moan incoherently and scream in pleasure, sending him over the edge, Randy's hole started constricting and squeezing more tightly against John's hard cock, John moaned at the sensation, he knew what was gonna happen, Randy started arching his body with John's touches and panting heavier, he almost dug his nails on John's back, Randy was feeling the familiar tingle that told him he was about to come, John caressed Randy's prostate with his cock one more time and it was all Randy could take, he felt his balls getting tightened and he dug his nails on John's back arching his body completely, letting John see the pleasure in his eyes

"Johnny I'm gonna come!" the last word ended on a scream of pleasure that John had never heard in his life as Randy came all over his stomach, chest and John's hand

John had never saw something more beautiful than Randy in the verge of his climax, the way he arched his tanned body, the way he shuddered in pleasure, the expression in his beautiful face, the look in his eyes, the way he panted and the sound of his cries and moans, it was a perfect combination, John was glad to be the only person in the world that could see him like that

Feeling Randy's hot cum all over his hand and wrist got John even hotter, he thrust harder and faster as deep inside Randy as he could get, panting harder, it was almost impossible to breath, a second latter Randy heard his boyfriend screaming his name and he felt John's cock getting even bigger inside him as it shoot the hot liquid, filling him up, he could felt the liquid almost in his gut and he started moaning with John, he leaned down and kissed Randy's lips, softly, both were exhausted and it took them a while to catch their breath, both remain looked for what it seems to be like hours, days, years, Randy looked up and met John's eyes, the time had stopped for the universe, both men lost in the other's blue eyes, not a word, just staring, watching the other's soul reflected in his eyes, finally Randy broke the silence

"You see it my eyes, don't you Johnny? You are my everything, I can't live without you since the first time I saw you, you became a part of me long ago, If you are ok I'm ok, If you are not I'm not, I depend on you in all the ways you can imagine, please Johnny promise me that you will overcome this, promise me that this is not gonna bring you down, please Johnny promise it to me" Randy begged

"I promise baby, I promise" John said cracked in emotion, tears of joy filling his eyes, both kissed once again, slowly, lovingly and sensually their naked bodies merging in one as the kiss got longer, minutes later they broke apart gasping for air, John rolled Randy over so his boyfriend was on top

Randy cuddled against John's body and rested his head on the shoulder, John wrapped an arm around Randy's bare body, tightly embracing his lover into his chest, gently stroking his back, their legs were tangled and covered with the bed's sheets, both were sweaty and sticky, both smiling to each other

"I love you so much baby, like I've never loved anyone before, you are my support and I can't live without you either, you always support me in the good times and bad times, in sickness and health, I need you by my side, you and me forever Randy" John said huskily with a grin on his face

"I like those words Johnny" Randy said with a full smile

"What?"

"Yeah those words in good times and bad times, in sickness and health, maybe in the near future . . . you know Johnny we could . . ." Randy's love for John was shining in his eyes

"You can bet about that baby, we will baby, but I don't want to spoil the moment telling you when and where it's gonna happen" John said grinning, running his hand in the younger man's short hair and pulling him closer, their lips met in a good night kiss, tongues dancing against each other, both moaning softly, it was a really sweet kiss that seemed to last forever

Finally Randy fell asleep in John's shoulder, John admired his beautiful man, smiling and slowly closing his eyes, the drama and craziness of the WrestleMania week finally had disappeared and John finally could enjoy a good time with his beloved Randy, but the real reason of his sadness earlier that night was still in his mind, the thought still remained in his head not torturing him any more, but was still there . . . a victory over Dwayne that night would had been the perfect present to propose engagement to Randy, especially on his birthday, now he would have to find a better way to do it, a way worthy of his boyfriend, intense happiness came to his heart when he heard Randy whispering his name in the middle of his dreams, there was no doubt about it, they were made to be together, Randy belonged to John and John belonged to Randy, softly John lifted Randy's face and gently kissed his forehead, finally falling asleep on the soft pillow, with his loved Randy in his arms, both softly breathing in the peace of the night, there was no doubt on John's mind now, he was the real winner

**The end **

**Hope you like, it this is my first story :) , sorry for the possible errors, I'm new on this, please review **

**PS: have started to write a new story, Centon of course, the history of how Randy and John became a couple **


End file.
